violettafandomcom-20200222-history
I Need To Let You Know
"I Need To Let You Know", also known as "Hold Me And You'll See", is a song originally sung in Spanish by Jorge Blanco and Martina Stoessel. Lyrics English= If you saw me in the inside Maybe you could see It's only me trying to be brave Now I'm missing you How could I have been so careless Throwing everything away I still feel the love between us Can not look the other way In your eyes I see the answers You're a breath of air And it's tearing up my heart that I look and you're not there How could I have been so careless Now I long for yesterday But you're making me so fearless When you look at me that way You mean the world to me Why is that so hard to say though You're everything I need You're the best in every way so I need to let you know Felt this way since I first saw you When I close my eyes you're all I ever see Let me open them and see you Looking back at me No one else could ever match you You have blessed my heart Say the word I'm by your side You're my missing part We can only follow our fate And wish on every star You know everything about me When you look into my heart You mean the world to me Why is that so hard to say though You're everything I need You're the best in every way so I need to let you know Felt this way since I first saw you When I close my eyes you're all I ever see Let me open them and see you You mean the world to me Why is that so hard to say though You're everything I need You're the best in every way so I need to let you know Felt this way since I first saw you When I close my eyes you're all I ever see Let me open them and see you Let me open them and see you Let me open them and see you Looking back at me Looking back at me Looking back at me |-| Spanish= No me digas lo que piensas Creo que lo se Sólo mírame un instante Y adivinare Que difícil fue querernos y volvernos a querer Y al final de este camino Encontrarnos otra vez En tus ojos no hay secretos Yo lo puedo ver Siempre tienes la palabra Que me hace sentir bien Que difícil fue querernos y volvernos a querer Si el amor es verdadero Todo puede suceder (Corear) Quédate junto a mi Paso a paso en el camino Voy hacerte feliz Y que el miedo este prohíbo Abrázame y veras Que eres lo que necesito Y no encuentro la manera de decir Que le das luz a mi vida Desde que te vi Ahora tómame la mano No quiero esperar Siente el viento en nuestras alas Vamos a volar Y que bien se siente amarte Cuando a mi lado estas Y que bien hermoso esperarte Y abrazarte una vez mas (Corear) Quédate junto a mi Paso a paso en el camino Voy hacerte feliz Y que el miedo este prohíbo Abrázame y veras Que eres lo que necesito Y no encuentro la manera de decir Que le das luz a mi vida Quédate junto a mi Paso a paso en el camino Voy hacerte feliz Y que el miedo este prohíbo Abrázame y veras Que eres lo que necesito Y no encuentro la manera de decir Que le das luz a mi vida Desde que te vi Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This is a Leonetta song. *The Spanish version of this song is called "Abrazame y Verás" (Hold Me And You'll See). *In the series, this song was written by Violetta and Leon. *This is the third song that Leon and Violetta have composed while being apart, the first and second being We Can and Our Way respectively. Category:Music Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Songs